Pensées nocturnes
by Syln
Summary: Les pensées d'un soir où vraiment on n'en peut plus et que notre seul confident est nous-même (recueil d'OS). OS 1 : Un texte du carnet d'Hannah. OS 2 : Un poème banal en une nuit clairvoyante. OS 3 : Tony réécoute les cassettes. OS 4 : Et si il y avait une autre cassette ? OS 5 : Les heures après sa mort. OS 6 : Ceux qui voulaient l'aider. OS 7 : Une recherche pour comprendre.
1. Aveux

Il est 2h10 du matin, je dois être debout dans 5h mais je viens de pondre un petit texte, comme ça, d'un coup.

Je ne lui imagine pas vraiment d'histoire. C'est juste un soir où ça va mal et où on décide de confier nos pensées sur un papier. Je trouve que ce texte aurait sa place dans le cahier de poésie d'Hannah, ce serait une fois où elle note ce qui lui passe par la tête sans vraiment réfléchir. Qu'en dites-vous?

J'espère que ce cours récit vous a plu :3

PS : vous sauriez pas comment barrer les mots sur ce site? Ça a foiré ma présentation...

PPS du 17/05/17 : un gens très gentil m'a demandé ce que sont les phrases entre parenthèses, en réalité ils devraient être barrés, comme si Hannah les avait raturés car elle refuse de s'avouer certaines pensées.

* * *

Aveux

Courir, partir, **ressentir**.

C'est le soir que nos ténèbres sont les plus puissants, lorsque l'ombre et nos doutes les nourrissent et que personne n'est là pour les arrêter. Même pas nous. Surtout pas nous. Comme si on était capable de surmonter ces lourds moments de faiblesse. Si on était réellement fort, si j'étais réellement **forte** , je n'en aurais même pas.

Pourtant le soir, depuis que le ciel m'est inaccessible à cause de cette peur, angoisse de réentendre ce bruit d'appareil photo, mes démons se sont fait plus forts, plus puissants, plus **destructeur**.

Depuis quand me dominent-ils? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Peut-être même n'ai-je jamais su. Depuis que ces rumeurs ont commencé? Depuis que je suis seule? Peut-être depuis bien avant même. Quelle stupidité de vouloir fuir ces rumeurs. **Lorsque le mal nous tient, il ne nous laisse pas en paix.**

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Je suis sûre de si peu de chose. Comment mettre un mot sur mes sentiments? Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une plaie béante en moi, et que rien ni personne ne pourra jamais la cicatriser. Je ne sais pas quel mot poser sur cette souffrance qui m'envahit le soir lorsque je suis seule dans mon lit, en attente de quelque chose, quelqu'un, un signe, **n'importe quoi**.

J'attends quelque chose en ne sachant ce que c'est. Je pense à des choses sans pouvoir les nommer. Je ressens des émotions qui ne sont toutes rejetées. Au final, je me fais effacer.

 _(Le suicide)_

D'où vient ma peine? Pourquoi ce malheur? Si Dieu existe, comment peut-il approuver ça? Comment les gens peuvent-ils faire autant de mal sans le voir, sans même le concevoir? Ce n'est même pas de la haine ou de la colère la plupart du temps, c'est juste que les gens sont _(ignobles)_ ignorants.

Moi aussi je voudrai ne pas savoir. Ignorer la souffrance de mon âme, mes pleurs sous la douche, les mots dans les couloirs, l'indifférence à mon égard, le puis dans lequel je m'enfonce sans réussir à arrêter ma chute.

 **Bientôt il sera trop tard.**

Vers qui me tourner? Où demander de l'aide? Personne ne semble me regarder. Même pas mes parents qui ont bien trop de problèmes sur leurs épaules pour remarquer ceux de leur fille. Ils souffrent eux aussi, mais pas du même maux. Et nous sommes incapable de nous aligner. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse un jour réussir à se retrouver tous les trois comme avant. ( _Eux aussi je les ai perdu.)_

D'où vient la lumière? D'où vient l'espoir? On entend souvent dire que c'est lui qui nous porte mais je n'en ai plus un gramme. j'ai tout utilisé pour maintenir ma tête hors de l'eau. Maintenant je me noie, de l'eau m'empêche de respirer et personne ne le voit.

 **Suis-je si invisible?**

Mes volets et ma porte sont fermés, tout comme mon cœur à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai tellement envie que tout s'arrange. je suis prête à faire tous les efforts du monde pour ça. **Je ne sais pas où tout ça va me mener.**

 _(J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de demain)_ J'espère que demain sera mieux.


	2. Clairvoyance

Un petit poème d'Hannah. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle aurait pu l'écrire vu sa mentalité ou alors ce devait être dans un moment où elle avait une vision extrêmement claire de ce qui lui arrivait. Mais peu probable...

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

* * *

Clairvoyance

Harcèlement harcèlement  
Tout n'est que question de temps  
Absence et souffrance  
Aucune trace de la chance  
Motus et bouche cousue  
Ainsi mon âme s'est rendue

 _Elle_ était totalement différente  
Un peu bizarre mais attirante  
Un teint blafard mais souriante  
Une voix épars mais chantante

Ce fut à cause de ces chuchotements  
De ces petits bruits portés par le vent  
C'est à cause des rumeurs  
Véritable ouverture sur la laideur

Mais pas _la sienne_ , surtout pas,  
C'est celle de ce peuple-là.

C'est facile, après tout, de critiquer  
De rire, mimer, se moquer  
C'est facile de n'en avoir rien à faire  
Sauf quand on est plongé dans cette affaire

Après ça, on ne voit plus la lumière  
Juste un véritable calvaire

Après coup, je ne vois plus les avantages  
Seulement les mots gravés par la rage


	3. L'observateur

Un petit OS sur Tony le lendemain où Clay a écouté les cassettes (merci à une revieweuse pour m'avoir donné l'idée !). Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il peut ressentir tout du long en voyant les gens écouter ces cassettes, en voyant son ami souffrir et surtout, en aillant à porter de main les cassettes. Je me dis que pour lui, ç a dû être le pire : se voir confier d'une mission alors qu'il n'est pas sur les cassettes. C'est ce que je pense...

Votre avis?

* * *

L'observateur

Ses mains tremblent et un tic nerveux tord soudainement sa bouche. Son pied tressaute vers la pédale, signe d'un lourd état de tension.

\- Ok... Ok...

Se sont les seuls mots qui arrivent à franchir ses lèvres et à percer la couche de brouillard de son cerveau. Seul dans sa voiture, il tente tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

 **Ça fait mal.**

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il réécoute les cassettes. En fait, si. Il les avait écoutées deux fois en les recevant puis les avait cachées dans un coin de sa chambre, où personne n'irait jamais. Il les avait laissées là-bas, à prendre la poussière, comme sa chambre à _elle_.

C'était soudain et inattendu. En entendant Clay parler de la soirée et de ses regrets, en le voyant écouter sa cassette, il en avait ressenti le besoin. Comme si mettre Hannah au grenier était impossible, comme si même en la mettant dans la poussière elle serait toujours assez brillante pour attirer notre regard quand nous y retournons, de temps en temps.

Au départ il roulait en même temps, mais dès la deuxième cassette il s'était arrêté. Incapable de l'entendre raconter sa destruction pendant que lui roulait encore sur la route.

\- Pathétique...

Il pense à Clay, qui doit finir d'écouter les cassettes. Lui aussi doit souffrir. Peut-être plus. **Sûrement plus.** Mais il faut être seul. Maintenant que le plus angoissant est passé. Pas le plus dur malheureusement, mais sa cassette est derrière lui. _Ça doit faire du bien._

Lui il n'y est pas et ça avait été une véritable torture. _Pourquoi? Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi m'avoir choisi? Pourquoi je n'y suis pas? Pourquoi elle a fait ça? Pourquoi?!_ Mais il n'y a aucune réponse.

Véritable calvaire de se découvrir garant de sa dernière volonté. Devoir surveiller les autres pour savoir si oui ou non les cassettes avaient été écoutées. A chacun d'eux, il aurait volontiers mis une gifle. Justin, pour avoir juste voulu frimer. Zack, qui a agit uniquement par fierté. Marcus, qu'il aurait bien encastré quelque part. Tyler... Il aurait voulu rendre sa gifle à Jessica. Mais elle n'aurait rien voulu de tout cela. Juste leur faire savoir, car connaitre la vérité peut être la pire des tortures.

Il ne peut pas intervenir, entrer dans cette danse infernale qui les détruit un à un. Je suis l'observateur, la roue de secours, la dernière chance si quelqu'un ne respecte pas les règles. Il doit rester en retrait et sur le qui-vive. Ne rien laisser passer.

 **Et à la fin?** Il n'y aura pas de fin. Même lorsque les cassettes auront atteint la dernière personne, il faudra vivre avec ça. _Vivre..._

Il secoue la tête, se mord la lèvre, essaie de se reprendre. Finalement, il range les cassettes dans leur boite et rentre chez lui. Demain sera difficile alors autant rentrer et dormir quelques heures. _Essayer_ , au moins.


	4. La 14ème face

Hey !

Ce petit OS a une histoire : lorsque j'ai acheté le livre Treize raisons (en français oui) ; j'ai commencé par lire tous les passages des cassettes d'Hannah parce que j'avais le souvenir qu'à un moment (je pensais surtout à la deuxième face de la septième cassette), elle s'accusait elle-même. Bon, au final j'ai tord, mais j'aime l'idée quand même donc voilà !

En espérant qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Les treize cassettes sont empaquetées dans leur boite, celle-ci n'étant pas encore fermée. Tout est presque prêt pour son grand départ. Mais avant cela, il lui reste une dernière chose à faire. Prenant une autre cassette dans la pile sur sa droite, elle la place dans l'engin avant d'activer la commande pour enregistrer.

 **Hey, hum... _(bruit de respiration)_ C'est l'heure d'accuser la dernier coupable, le point final sur cette histoire la personne qui est la cause de tout ça. _(silence)_ Pour cette quatorzième cassette, il est temps d'accuser une personne particulière. Une que l'on a déjà entendu. Ah, vous devez avoir peur hein? De qui peut-il bien s'agir? Roulement de tambour ! _(elle tape son bureau à intervalle régulier)_ Hannah Baker, c'est à toi !**

 **Ça vous étonne hein? J'imagine tellement vos têtes surprises ! Mais oui, cette fois c'est à Hannah d'être jugée. (léger silence) Hannah, Hannah, Hannah... La fille qui en faisait trop pour rien. Celle qui pétait un câble pour le moindre petit truc qui n'allait pas. Elle qui prenait tout bien trop à cœur. Vous la connaissez tous cette fille, encore plus depuis que vous avez écouté ces cassettes. Je vous rassure, c'est la dernière. Ensuite, vous serez libérer. Enfin ! _(silence)_**

 **Vous vous demandez peut-être "mais quelle est la faute d'Hannah?" Et bien mes chers auditeurs, elle est simple ! C'est ce que vous lui avez toujours reproché, après tout. Hannah Baker en fait trop. Des caisses pour un rien. Incapable de se contrôler et de laisser couler. Voilà le problème d'Hannah. _(grande inspiration)_ Elle n'a pas été capable de mettre tout ce qui arrivait de côté et s'est tout pris en pleine face. Vous le lui avez souvent reproché d'ailleurs _(sa voix se brise)_ de ne pas avoir assez de recul sur les choses. Et vous aviez raison ! (elle pleure) Si Hannah avait ignoré toutes ces rumeurs alors tout aurait été différend ! _(sanglots)_**

 ** _(voix hachée)_ Alors, plus que vous tous réunit, Hannah, tu es responsable de ta propre mort. C'est principalement de ta faute.**

Elle arrête l'enregistrement et fond en larmes. D'un geste rageur, elle sort la cassette de son boitier et en arrache la bande noire. Personne ne doit écouter cette cassette. Elle leur donnerait l'idée qu'au final, ce n'est pas vraiment de leur faute. Et ce n'est pas son but. Même si, tout ce qu'elle a raconté, est vrai.


	5. Le jour et la nuit

Helloooooo !

Le recueil cartonne un max ! (ça doit aider d'être la seule française du fandom...) Je remercie chaleureusement les personnes qui se sont mises en followers ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis voir même des petites envies/idées ! Cela pourrait m'inspirer :3  
Quant à moi, j'ai encore plusieurs idées d'OS, je vous le signalerai quand je serai à sec. En attendant, j'espère que vous continuerez à me lire !

Pour cet OS là, j'ai essayé d'imaginer les quelques heures qui ont suivi le suicide d'Hannah en ayant un point de vue générale. Mais je pense que je vais certainement intégré des points de vues externe d'un personnage lambda (un OC quoi) pour la suite, parce que j'aimerai me focaliser sur des détails précis.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Le jour et la nuit

Le jour de sa mort était un jour calme. Les cours se faisaient en silence. presque personne ne séchait. Journée exceptionnellement tranquille, à la joie des professeurs. Personne ne se doutait qu'à l'autre bout de la ville, un adolescent appelait des parents pour essayer de sauver une vie, alors qu'il était déjà trop tard. L'annonce était arrivée moins de deux heures après qu'Hannah soit déclarée décédée. Un appel des parents pour prévenir le lycée. Cela avait fait du bruit au secrétariat et on avait demandé à ce que l'information soit amenée doucement pour ne pas brusquer les élèves. Mais bien sûr, ça ne pouvait **pas** bien se passer. Hurlé, crié, rapporté, racolé, déformé, tout le monde a su. Il y a eu les larmes pour certaines, incapable de se retenir face à l'horreur d'une mort. Le silence pour d'autres, incapable de comprendre, figés sur place, leur cerveau sur arrêt. La fuite aussi : sortir du lycée, vite, respirer l'air de dehors pour éviter l'asphyxie, la peur et le reste. Mais personne n'a ri, personne n'a souri, personne ne l'a insulté. Le jour de sa mort, ils l'ont tous regretté. Quelle ironie !

La nuit après sa mort fut un calvaire. Un coup de poignard dans toute la ville. Un nuage sombre qui planait au-dessus des têtes. Il avait fallu vivre normalement, en sachant. Rentrer, manger, faire ses devoirs, dormir... Le pire du pire : **dormir**. Alors que tout se bousculait dans les têtes et que les cerveaux ne pouvaient se mettre en pause, le repos semblait impossible. Le problème n'était pas qu'il y avait eu un mort, le problème c'était le mot utiliser : _suicide_. Il dérangeait, faisait se questionner, mettais en suspension une question. Pourquoi? Oh, bien sûr, tous les élèves savaient plus ou moins pourquoi. Certains mieux que d'autres. Et cette nuit le leur rappelait bien. La nuit fut pire que le jour, car c'est le moment où ils avaient compris.

Et ceux qui allaient recevoir les cassettes, se rappelleraient encore et encore des sentiments qu'ils avaient ressenti durant ces heures là.


	6. Les rares autres

Saluuuuut !

Ce petit recueil a dépassé les 200 vues ! C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ! Je pourrai me lancer dans une longues tirades de remerciement mais on n'est pas là pour ça donc je vous dit à tous que je vous nem très très fort et MERCI !

Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir que désormais je vais faire des OC. J'arrête les trucs généralistes parce que je veux me concentrer sur des petits détails. Je vais aussi me recentrer sur des persos de la série (j'ai une petite idée pour Jessica ;) ).

J'aimerai savoir aussi si la longueur vous convient. Je ne me prends pas trop la tête parce que j'écris tout d'un coup. Mais vous aimeriez des trucs plus longs et plus travaillés? Ou alors ça vous plaît comme ça?

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira !

* * *

Les rares autres

Un lycée comptabilise environ au moins un millier d'élève. Sachant cela, on se dit que connaître tout le monde est impossible. C'est vrai. Mais il arrive que tout le monde vous connaisse. Un nom et des rumeurs, voilà ce qu'il suffit pour qu'un lycée entier connaisse l'existence d'un élève en particulier. Malheureusement, c'était son cas. Hannah Baker. Tout le monde savait qui était cette fille. Les rumeurs à son sujet étaient peu joyeuses, voir même carrément vulgaires. Très vite, elle s'est retrouvée seule. Contre tous. Et c'est aller de mal en pis. De plus en plus seule, si cela est possible. Son nom était sur toutes les lèvres. Quand elle passait dans les couloirs, on se retournait. Pas pour la mater, la détailler ; pour se moquer, l'humilier. Hannah n'avait aucun allié.

On la regardait de loin, jolie jeune fille au regard mélancolique qui, par un mystérieux hasard, s'est retrouvée qu cœur de cet enfer. On ne l'approchait pas. Par peur de devenir aussi insultée qu'elle. Par honte de trainer avec la fille la moins populaire. Par lâcheté, parce qu'il est plus simple de ne rien voir et d'ignorer. Par haine aussi, parce que se dire que tout est vrai est plus simple à accepter. Certains même, la regardait avec le sourire : moqueur, méprisant, insolent, insultant. Sentiments mitigés à son égard, mais aucune main tendue. Après tout, il est bien plus facile détruire que de construire.

Pourtant, certains ont hésité. La fille qui passait devant elle chaque jeudi à la même heure. Le mec de la bibliothèque. Une fille dans son cours d'histoire. Le serveur du café du coin, aussi lycéen. Aller la voir, lui sourire, faire un signe de la main. Oser faire, un petit geste certes, mais qui peut apporter tellement de bien. Quelques-uns ont osé, mais aucun n'a eu de réponse à sa tentative de sympathie. D'autres, plus courageux ou plus stupides, sont allés lui parler. Un simple "bonjour", la plupart du temps. Mais peut-être était-ce trop tard... parce qu'elle les a tous envoyé promener. Sans rien dire, d'un regard plus noir que les ténèbres eux-mêmes. Personne ne peut le lui reprocher, après tout, elle vivait quelque chose de si horrible que se méfier était devenu instinctif. Partir du principe que l'autre lui voulait du mal était le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour se protéger. Aucun ne lui en a voulu, mais aucun n'a pu faire quelque chose.

Et désormais, le soir, ils se souviennent. De tout : des hésitations, du manque de courage, des doutes, de toutes les choses qui les poussait à ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit, des tentatives avortées... Et ils s'en veulent, se disent qu'avec des "si" le monde aurait été différend, **son** monde aurait été différend.

La nuit recueille les prières de ceux qui auraient voulu aider Hannah Baker. Et elle ne le sait pas.


	7. Harcèlement scolaire

Il y a eu un gros cas de harcèlement scolaire dans l'école de ma soeur et j'avais besoin d'évacuer tout ça. C'est pour ça que c'est plus court que d'habitude, désolée.

J'aimerai aussi vous dire que si vous êtes victime ou témoin de harcèlement scolaire, allez en parler à quelqu'un. Vraiment, que ce soit un ami, un parent ou un professeur. Vous pouvez venir me parler aussi, si vous en sentez le besoin.

Voilà, c'est pas la soirée joyeuse, mais j'espère que cet OS vous plaira quand même.

* * *

Harcèlement scolaire

 **Demain elle allait mourir.** Et personne n'en savait rien.

Demain elle se tuerait mais ce soir, juste cette nuit, elle voudrait apprendre, comprendre, mettre des mots sur tout ce qu'a été sa vie. Elle aimerait pouvoir définir tous ces événements. Cela doit bien avoir un nom... non? Internet est le meilleur endroit pour chercher ce genre de chose. Alors, devant son ordi, elle se mordille la lèvre, hésite, doute. Que doit-elle marquer? Rien ne lui vient directement à l'esprit. Elle doit choisir ses mots, comme lorsqu'elle compose un poème. La réponse n'est pas loin si elle s'exprime correctement.

 _"Problèmes à l'école"_

Demain elle ne serait plus et si quelqu'un fouillerait son historique, il trouverait toutes les réponses. Mais elle se doute que personne ne le fera. Elle peut faire ses recherches l'esprit tranquille, jamais ses parents n'oseront fouiller son ordinateur. Quant aux autres... si c'est un suicide ils n'iront pas chercher. Alors, elle lit. Des articles surtout, mais des témoignages aussi, tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main. Et elle met des mots sur ce qu'elle a vécu.

 _"Harcèlement scolaire"_

C'est le final de tout ça, les mots qui permettent enfin de clore le dossier sur sa vie. Le harcèlement scolaire est ce qui l'a tué. Les rumeurs, les mains au cul, les coups bas, les rires, tout, absolument tout, se rejoint dans ces deux mots.

Elle ferme son ordi et va se coucher. Tout est presque fini, il ne lui reste plus grand chose à faire. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine, elle a l'impression que le bruit résonne dans toute sa chambre. Elle se force à se calmer, à trouver le sommeil pour l'avant dernière fois. Avant de plonger pour l'éternité.

Demain elle allait mourir, tué par un phénomène trop peu traité, trop peu pris au sérieux, et pourtant trop présent dans notre société.


End file.
